bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuri (5★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60634 |idalt = |altname = Yuri |no = 791 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★ |cost = 16 |maxlv = 80 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 233 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 4 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 8, 21, 31, 45, 56, 71, 83, 93, 104, 116, 128 |normal_distribute = 6, 4, 6, 4, 8, 8, 10, 10, 12, 12, 20 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 8, 12, 16, 21, 24, 27, 31, 35, 39, 45, 49, 53, 56, 60, 64, 67, 71, 75, 79, 83, 86, 89, 93, 98, 104, 110, 116, 120, 124, 128 |bb_distribute = 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |description = A young man and former knight from the world of "Terca Lumireis" who seeks his own version of justice. Despite his often sarcastic and cynical remarks, Yuri never turns his back on the helpless, and looks after everyone around him as a brotherly figure. After the Five Master Guilds were created to help the poor improve their state of living, he became a founding member of one of them, naming it "Brave Vesperia" after the brightest star in the night sky. |summon = I can make a path in front of me! I'll crush my enemies to nothing! |fusion = My body's overflowing with power... But I could still use some more! I wanna keep getting stronger! |evolution = Guess I got stronger again. It doesn't really qualify as training, but it will do when any enemies come after us. | hp_base = 3590 |atk_base = 1320 |def_base = 1080 |rec_base = 1090 | hp_lord = 5100 |atk_lord = 1680 |def_lord = 1580 |rec_lord = 1580 | hp_anima = 5692 |rec_anima = 1422 |atk_breaker = 1838 |def_breaker = 1422 |def_guardian = 1738 |rec_guardian = 1501 |def_oracle = 1501 |rec_oracle = 1817 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 22 |ls = Legendary Swordsman |lsdescription = Hugely boosts Atk relative to how low remaining HP is & Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge |lsnote = (20% + 0.6% x HP lost) boost to Atk, fills 1-2 BC |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Savage Wolf Fury |bbdescription = 30 combo Dark attack on all foes |bbnote = |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 30 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 30 |bbmultiplier = 190 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbnote = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |sbbdc = |sbbmultiplier = |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbnote = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |esnote = |evofrom = 60633 |evointo = 60635 |evomats1 = Miracle Totem |evomats2 = Dark Totem |evomats3 = Dark Pot |evomats4 = Dark Idol |evomats5 = Bat Mimic |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 500000 |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = |omniskill1_1_sp = |omniskill1_1_desc = |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = |omniskill1_2_desc = |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill1_3_sp = |omniskill1_3_desc = |omniskill1_3_note = |omniskill1_4_sp = |omniskill1_4_desc = |omniskill1_4_note = |omniskill1_5_sp = |omniskill1_5_desc = |omniskill1_5_note = |omniskill2_cat = |omniskill2_1_sp = |omniskill2_1_desc = |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = |omniskill2_2_desc = |omniskill2_2_note = |omniskill2_3_sp = |omniskill2_3_desc = |omniskill2_3_note = |omniskill2_4_sp = |omniskill2_4_desc = |omniskill2_4_note = |omniskill2_5_sp = |omniskill2_5_desc = |omniskill2_5_note = |omniskill3_cat = |omniskill3_1_sp = |omniskill3_1_desc = |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = |omniskill3_2_desc = |omniskill3_2_note = |omniskill3_3_sp = |omniskill3_3_desc = |omniskill3_3_note = |omniskill3_4_sp = |omniskill3_4_desc = |omniskill3_4_note = |omniskill3_5_sp = |omniskill3_5_desc = |omniskill3_5_note = |omniskill4_cat = |omniskill4_1_sp = |omniskill4_1_desc = |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = |omniskill4_2_desc = |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = |omniskill4_3_desc = |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = |notes = *This unit is from the game titled . |addcat = Tales of Link |addcatname = Yuri2 }}